


SOMETHING BORROWED AND SOMETHING NEW

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Kuroken Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day7, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, Proposals, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Day 7: ProposalsWe sat in silence,In calmness of hearts,We sat in quiet,In this treasure of love.





	SOMETHING BORROWED AND SOMETHING NEW

**Author's Note:**

> I sneaked some Bokuto and Akaashi in, hehe :) Enjoy!

“This toast is to the grooms,

The bestest friends of ours,

Newest journey, newest high,

Achievement unlocked – two joint lives.”

 

“May your love spread its wings,

So you both can fly,

Towards the clear blue skies,

The highest mountains,

The loveliest places for you to shine.”

 

“Be a role model for us all,

May your adoration for each other never fall,

Live your lives to the fullest,

Even though we know, Akaashi, Bokuto can be often clueless.”

 

“So here´s to the grooms,

To their friends under this roof,

Here´s to all of the love,

To the marriages so they all fit like a glove,

Here´s to the past,

Something borrowed,

Here´s to the future,

Something new.

Pick up the glasses,

Hear it for the present,

Drink together for our friends,

Applause this beautiful event.”

 

* * *

 

 

People all around us,

I saw only you,

You were the first one I noticed,

It was always easy for me to find you.

Your back, your posture,

Your lovely stature.   

Your hair, your clothes,

Silent howls of a thousand wolves.

 

* * *

 

 

That´s when I felt it.

Those eyes on me.

Didn´t need to turn around,

You stood behind me.

Somewhere in the crowd,

There was your face,

You always found me,

As if it was fate.

Your presence is strong,

Overwhelming,

My hands started to shake,

My composure was breaking.

I called out to you,

In my forever silence,

Your arms spread around me,

I let out the breath of comfort and reliance.

 

* * *

 

 

In a time lapse,

We found what we never lost,

In a time loop,

We hid and hoped to never get out of.

 

* * *

 

 

And we danced in a sea of stars

In a moonlight of flowers,

We were so new and so old,

Night was completely ours,

 

And we sang so loud and quiet,

In a sun rays of our hearts fires,

We were best friends,

We were lovers.

Night took us as its mistress,

Day was showered with small kisses,

Eternity got filled

With our new and old love´s existence.

 

And we ran away as you wished to,

Hid in an upstairs closet for you to breathe into,

Darkness hid us in its embrace,

We held hands until calmness entered your mind frame.

 

Your head on my shoulder,

My arm on your cheek,

We felt like children,

Like the only people that ever lived.

Light crept in from under the door,

We invited them to join us in our private show.

 

We sat in silence,

In calmness of hearts,

We sat in quiet,

In this treasure of love.

 

Just a little bit more.

Just a little bit longer.

This makes me wanna live,

This makes me wanna wander.

 

This heart is sinking,

This soul awakens,

Everything about you makes my will being strongest.

 

Empty space I didn´t know I had,

Never will I tell you to go away,

Fulfilling words and exceptional kisses,

Bumping of noses, heart beats somewhere missing.

 

Our hearts are singing,

Souls once again syncing,

I will by the bloodstream,

Help your mind in calmer thinking.

 

“Do you still want me?” came a silent ask.

“Even if I changed so much that the person you loved can´t be recognized?”

He gave me a look, notorious “ick” face,

Oh, how much I missed this,

This never ending chase.

 

“How could you think I would not want you?” came a heartfelt hopeful call.

“I simply grew up a bit, that does not mean I bumped my head on the wall.”

I messed with his hair, made him grin,

Oh, how much I missed this,

Of course, I still want him.

 

* * *

 

 

_The tear,_

_The smile,_

_Soft lips,_

_Kind heart._

 

* * *

 

 

We connected through something new,

Reconnected through something old,

Together again, as it was before,

And for the first time, learning about ourselves something more.

 

No care in this world,

No regrets,

Only two people,

On a new quest.

 

I will be your player number one,

If you will be my player number two,

One day you´ll be my husband,

Isn´t it clear? I wish to be married to you.

 

* * *

 

 

“This toast is to the groom,

The best man alive,

And to the second, more handsome groom,

It really took you a long time.”

 

“But we are here,

To celebrate the meaning you have for each other,

You deserve this, you deserve one another.”

 

“You thought and you prayed,

You looked and you found,”

 

“We gathered here today,

To celebrate something even stronger than love.”

 

“I watched you for years,

All your laughs and tears,

You always had something,

That felt like a dream.

Childhood friends turned lovers,

Something not many people find,

But you are two lucky bastards.”

 

“Bokuto, please, have some class,

This day is theirs, let´s not praise them with your sass.

I know you don´t mind, but I do,

Because I have my own words, directed just for you.

You´ve been through tough times, you had your fun,

No matter how far, your relationship was one stable constant.

Wings of your love has helped me to spread my own,

Now we are happier, than ever before.

And seeing you together, sealing the deal,

What can be the better sight? Than all of us being here.”

 

“This toast is to you, not just your love,

This toast is to you, and everyone in life that you got.”

 

“And if you feel gutted, or like you can´t go on,

Don´t you forget, you two are never alone.”

 

* * *

 

 

And so I kneel.

„Will you marry me?“

„Of course, I will.“

 

And I say yes.

„Will you stay with me?“

„This does not need answering.“

 

Something borrowed and something new,

This is everything I am able to give to you.

 

They shared a look, they shared a thought,

You know I love you,

You know I love you more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun! Thank you for your time, I hope you enjoyed it. Honestly, today wasn´t the best day for me, anxiety really got me, but Kenma (and Kuroo, of course) helped me through it. Kudos and comment always appreciated and please, if you have a bad day, just push through it, nothing and noone is worth your tears.
> 
> My tumblr: https://insomniamagic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a beautiful day, you deserve it!


End file.
